Who shall I choose?
by augustustheliar
Summary: Persona gives Natsume a new mission, to kill Mikan. If he doesn't, Persona will take Ruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** They're all fifteen years old. Mikan is now Natsume's girlfriend but no one knows that except Ruka and Hotaru.

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

Natsume woke up. Someone was hugging him. Someone's head was against his chest. He looked at her. She was still sleeping.

'She looks so beautiful. I don't want to wake her up.' Natsume thought.

But the pure sunlight woke the girl up. She looked at him.

"Good Morning, Natsume." The girl said, while giving him a weak smile.

"Mikan, you're tired. You should sleep, besides I know you're still sleepy." Natsume told the girl.

"Well, yeah but… we're gonna be late." She said.

Natsume laughed. "No Mikan, it's Sunday today."

"Oh really? But I'm not sleepy anymore." She said.

Natsume kissed her on the forehead. Mikan smiled and sat up, so did Natsume. She looked at his room once again, as though it's the first time she saw it. She just sat in his four poster bed, looking at the window with royal blue curtains.

"I should go; I'll be dead if they knew I was here." Mikan said. She stood up and went for the door. "See you, Natsume."

Natsume heard the door close. He went to the bathroom and took a bath. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw someone standing beside his bed.

"Hello, Natsume."

It was Persona.

"I've got a mission for you."

"What is it?" Natsume said.

"Now, you have to kill someone. That person is a major threat to this academy because of her alice." Persona informed Natsume.

"So, I have to kill a girl! A student!" Natsume asked. "No. I won't do it."

"You know you have to, if you don't, or we'll take Ruka"

"No, you can't." Natsume said blankly.

"C'mon, Natsume. As if you have a choice." Persona said with a smirk.

Natsume grunted. He was right. He doesn't have a choice. He doesn't want Ruka to be kidnapped; it's the worst thing that could happen.

"Who is it?" he asked Persona.

"It's Mikan Sakura."

"WHAT! WHY!" Natsume shouted.

"Like I said, she is a threat to the academy with her nullifying alice."

"I can't and I won't kill her!" he protested.

"Look, Natsume, you don't have any family anymore. Ruka's the only thing you've got. Do you still want to lose him?" Persona asked calmly.

"NO! You can't take Ruka!"

"Yes, I won't if you kill her." Persona said before disappearing.

Natsume broke down into his knees.

"No…" tears started falling from his eyes. "No…" he said again.

* * *

Well, what do you think? This story will be kind of short. Since school's gonna start on the 13th, I'm gonna be busy so it'll be a long time before I can update this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Natsume stayed in his room for the rest of the day, thinking.

_'What should I do? I can't kill Mikan, especially Mikan but I can't let them take Ruka.'_ That's all he could think about. Nothing was more important than this.

_Knock, knock._

Natsume didn't want to entertain anyone.

"Natsume?"

It was his Mikan.

"Natsume? Are you there?" she repeated.

"Mikan, please leave me alone, just for now. I need to think." Natsume said.

"Is something wrong?" Mikan said.

"Mikan, please, just leave me alone. I'll catch up with you later." Natsume said.

"Oh, sure. Just make sure you do that okay? I love you!" Mikan said, behind the door then she left.

When Mikan said that, it became even harder for Natsume to think. Ruka has been with him for a long time, Mikan was the only one who was brave enough to understand him. This is too hard. Persona gave him a deadline. Three days from now, Mikan should be dead. While he was thinking he dozed off, making him dream about something.

**-Dream-**

It was all black. Natsume used his Alice for light. He saw Mikan and Ruka sitting on the ground, all tied up.

"Natsume!" they both shouted.

"What's happening?" asked Mikan.

Natsume ran to untie them, as he was in the process. Mikan and Ruka ask him the same questions. He doesn't answer.

"Natsume! Answer me!" shouted Mikan as she and Ruka stood up.

"Mikan, I was ordered to kill you." Natsume told Mikan. "If I don't, they'll take Ruka."

Natsume took Mikan's hand. "C'mon." they left Ruka there.

Mikan's hand started to heat up.

"Natsume, my hand's getting hot." Mikan tells Natsume as they walk. Natsume ignores this. Then they stop. It was still dark until a big fire was conjured.

"NATSUME!" shouted Mikan, her hand was on fire. "NATSUME! NATSUME! NOOOO!" Mikan continued to shout as the fire move up her body.

"NATSUME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ruka shouted from afar, watching the helpless Mikan on fire.

Natsume was just standing, watching his Mikan die from the fire he made from his alice.

"Natsume… I… I love you." Mikan whispered as she watches her own helpless body on fire.

**-End of dream-**

Natsume woke up, sweating and panting. Mikan was beside him.

"Natsume? Are you okay? It's already 11 Am." she asked with a concerned face. "I think you had a nightmare."

"Hi Mikan, you're alive." Natsume said weakly.

"Sure." Mikan laughed. "Do you want me to die?" she smiled at her boyfriend. Natsume just hugged her.

"Mikan, we've got to call Ruka." Natsume said. He took her hand and dragged her outside his room. "Whatever you do, don't let go, Mikan."

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Mikan asked. Natsume ignored her question.

_'I've got only one day to think about this.'_ He thought.

* * *

So, this is kind of tragic, isn't it? I'd die if I was in this situation. HAHAHAHAHA! Good thing I'm not.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Knock, knock._

"Ruka?" Natsume called.

"Wait a minute!" Ruka called out. Then he opened the door. "Hey Natsume!"

Natsume immediately took his hand and dragged him out of his room. Natsume, who's almost carrying them, ran back to his room. He let go of Mikan and Ruka.

"What's up? You're grip is so tight." Ruka said while massaging his wrist.

Natsume didn't answer. He was too afraid of what their reaction will be.

"Natsume…" Mikan started.

"It's too complicated." Natsume said.

"You know you can tell us anything." Ruka said.

"No, not this. Just stay here. Don't leave this room until I say so." Natsume ordered Ruka and Mikan.

Ruka and Mikan were still puzzled.

"Hmm… Ruka is it okay for you if you sleep on the couch? I'll give you blankets and pillows." Natsume asked while pointing at a large, red cotton sofa near his bed.

Ruka nodded. "No choice. I don't want to sleep with two love birds." he smiled.

"Mikan, you can sleep on my bed." Natsume said.

"Isn't that obvious?" Mikan said with a smile on her face. "Tell us what's bothering you? Nightmares? Natsume, their just dreams, you don't have to worry about them."

"It's not nightmares. You don't have to worry about me, just follow what I said. Don't go anywhere unless I told you so." He repeated.

Natsume went to the drawers and got a nice blue blanket for Ruka and two pillows and threw it to Ruka for him to catch. While Mikan was busy fixing Natsume's bed.

* * *

Natsume woke up, Ruka still sleeping in the couch, his rabbit also sleeping beside him. Mikan, sleeping quietly beside Natsume.

_'I've got to save them.'_ He thought.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. "Hi Natsume." She said in the most adorable way Natsume could ever think of. He looked at her and smiled.

"I love you, Mikan."

"You should." She said softly. "I love you too."

They were just looking at each other. Natsume's heart was beating so fast.

"Are you ready to tell us?" Ruka interrupted Natsume and Mikan. "You two, make me sick." He laughed.

"No." Natsume said then he left the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath. "Wanna join me?" Natsume asked teasingly at Mikan.

"You two are sick." Ruka repeated.

Mikan just laughed and went back to bed.

After Natsume took a bath, Mikan went after him, then Ruka. Then they all went to the cafeteria together for lunch (they kind of woke up late).

"Natsume, tell us now." Ruka pleaded.

"No, when the time comes." Natsume said. _'Which is today.'_

Natsume's heart was still beating so fast.

"After eating, we'll go back to my room." Natsume said.

They all followed Natsume. Although they didn't have a choice, Natsume was holding their wrists again, dragging them.

"NATSUME!" Mikan shouted when they got inside of the room. She was massaging her wrist, just like what Ruka is doing.

"What?'

"Tell us now! Or we'll go!" Mikan demanded.

Natsume looked at Mikan to Ruka.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked them.

"Yes!" they both said, with smiles on their faces.

"I have a new mission." He said.

"What're you gonna do?" asked Ruka.

Mikan started to cry. "I thought you stopped."

"I did, but Persona needed me for this task." He told his girlfriend.

"What're you supposed to----?" Mikan was interrupted by a person on the door, the person opened the door calmly.

"Natsume, it's time." The person said.

Natsume fell silent.

"Time? No, Natsume don't do it." Ruka said.

The person was Persona, he went inside of Natsume's room without permission. He saw Ruka first, glaring at him then Mikan.

"Oh, so you didn't do it?" Persona said calmly when he saw Mikan. "I guess I'll have to take your friend here…" he walked towards Ruka. "…and kill her." He looked at Mikan who was in wide surprise.

"NO!" Natsume covered Ruka and Mikan.

"Natsume…" Mikan said. "Am… am I… your mission?"

"So, he didn't tell you, did he?" Persona said with a smile on his face.

"I… I'm sorry, Mikan, Ruka. I don't know what to do. I don't want you guys to be worried, so I brought you here so I can protect you." Natsume said, still glaring at Persona. "You can't take either of them."

"Natsume, it's okay." Mikan said, she pushed Natsume's arm that was protecting her. "My alice… it's nullification. His alice won't work with me."

"NO MIKAN! You're alice isn't enough!" Natsume shouted.

Persona laughed. "So you think you can nullify my alice?" he asked Mikan. "Sorry to disappoint you, little girl."

Persona lifted his hand, ready to kill Mikan. Ruka was in shock, he can't do anything. Natsume was shouting.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry this is short. But I hope you have fun in this.

**TO FATAL DREAMS**: You certainly have no right to call me idiot. Remember, this is _MY_ fanfiction, _NOT_ yours. And I know what Persona's alice is. I didn't even mention he was going to kill Mikan using his alice. Please stop assuming that fast.

* * *

Persona was still holding Mikan by her face. Ruka, lost with words, all he can do was watch. While Natsume kept shouting "NO!"

"So, you think you're alice is going to work with me?" Persona said.

Mikan wasn't talking; she was just looking at Persona.

"Why is she a threat? Why her?" Natsume kept throwing those questions to Persona but Persona's attention was still with Mikan.

"Natsume, I'm so sorry, I have to do this for us all." Mikan said without looking at Natsume. "I love you."

"NO MIKAN! THIS IS MY BUSINESS!"

"No, Natsume, if this is your business, this is my business."

Persona took Mikan's hand.

"C'mon now, little girl. We've got to go." He said.

Mikan obeyed. Natsume ran after them and snatched Mikan away from Persona.

"Natsume, you've got to obey me. Give me the girl." Persona said without a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Natsume, please." Mikan said.

"MIKAN! Do you think you can save me or Ruka! NO, YOU CAN'T!" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

"Yeah." She simply said.

"Mikan, you don't understand, go back to my room and stay there, with Ruka!" he shouted.

"Natsume, Natsume. The girl wants to go, let her go." Persona said with a little smirk. "You're eyes doesn't have the usual emptiness it used to have, it's because of her."

Natsume glared at Persona. Mikan was just standing there.

"MIKAN! RUN!" Natsume said.

Persona pulled out a gun (Sorry, guys. Can't think of anything easier than a gun to kill Mikan. Hahaha!).

He was ready to kill Mikan by himself.

"I saw this coming already. Move, Natsume." Persona said. "I will be the one, since you can't. As your punishment, you'll watch her die."

"MIKAN! I SAID RUN!"

Mikan stood still in shock, a gun pointed at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

It was the first time Mikan got into this situation. Now she knows what Natsume's going through these past few years. Through Mikan's eyes, she watched Persona pull the trigger, the bullet came out of the gun slowly. It was like her legs were glued onto the floor, she won't move. Mikan can't hear anything. She saw Natsume, still shouting at her. Why can't he do something? She asked herself, surprisingly calmly. Can't he get the gun out of Persona's grip? Still, she watched everything in slow motion. Then she saw Natsume run towards her as the bullet came close to her body. She can finally hear something.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted. Mikan watched in complete shock of what is happening. Natsume laid down on the ground.

"Tsk. I got the wrong person, and I've only got one bullet." Persona said to himself. "See you soon, little girl. I'll come back, okay?" Persona told Mikan as he walked away calmly.

Mikan broke down, knelt behind Natsume, who was shot in the stomach, he bleeded nonstop.

"Na--Natsume!" Mikan shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" She finally regained her senses. Ruka came running out of Natsume's room. Finally, everyone regained their senses.

"Natsume! YOU WERE SHOT!" Ruka shouted so loud through the hallway. Everyone seemed to hear it, they went out of their rooms and was shocked to see Natsume lying down with a bullet in his stomach.

"Don't die on me, please." Mikan told Natsume as they brought him to the hospital. Mikan forgot about the reason why this happened. All that she could think about is Natsume. "You told me you'll stay with me, so please stay."

"I..." Natsume started. He coughed a bit. He was already in the hospital as doctors and nurses came running towards him

"You don't have to talk." Mikan said.

"Excuse me, you should leave. Visit him tomorrow." The Nurse told Ruka and Mikan.

"No! We have to stay with him!" Mikan shouted.

"I'm sorry, miss. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." The nurse said as she pushed them away from the room.

"But..." Ruka said.

"Wait til tomorrow." The nurse repeated.

* * *

Mikan was awakened by Ruka. She was lying down on a small couch the Alice Academy Hospital had provided for the visitors. 

"We fell asleep last night. Let's visit Natsume." he said with a smile. They both stood up. Then a doctor walked up to them.

"Ms. Sakura and Mr. Nogi?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"I have news of Natsume." he said. "I..." he bowed down. Tears started forming in Mikan's eyes.

_'No, No, please no.'_ Mikan thought.

"I'm sorry. Natsume lost too much blood already while you brought him here, we couldn't save him." The doctor said.

Mikan broke down crying. Ruka was beside her, also crying.

"Why, Natsume? Why? Why do you have to leave us!" Mikan cried. "You said you'll stay with me!"

"I'm really sorry." The doctor said again.

"You couldn't do anything!" Ruka shouted at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nogi but there was nothing more we can do." The doctor explained. "I'm sorry." he repeated as he left the two alone.

"Ruka..." Mikan said. "He's dead... He's dead... My... My Natsume is dead!" she cried again.

Ruka was too in shock to say something.

"That idiot! He said he'd stay..." Mikan repeated. She can't accept the fact that Natsume was dead.

* * *

Is it tragic enough? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shouted across the room. She had a bad dream, Natsume was shot. She ran out of her room immediately, made her way to Natsume. She opened the door.

"NATSUME!" she shouted. No one was there. "Natsume?" she repeated. Natsume's room was all clean.

"It was just a dream, right?" Mikan asked herself. She walked slowly to find Natsume. She bumped into Ruka.

"Hey there Ruka!" she greeted. Ruka seemed gloomy. "What's the matter?"

Ruka just looked at her, perplexed.

"What's the matter! What's the matter!" He repeated what Mikan said. Then he walked away with tears falling from his eyes.

Mikan stood there, confused of what's happening. She continued to walk, looking for Natsume.

_'Natsume's so weird. He disappeared so early.'_ She thought.

When Mikan got out of the dormitory, Yuu came running towards her.

"Mikan, are you okay?" he asked.

"I sure am." She smiled. "Have you seen Natsume? I kind of lost him."

Yuu looked surprised. "Mikan, are you alright?"

"I said I am, Yuu. So have you seen Natsume?" Mikan asked again.

"Well, Natsume was shot yesterday, you were there right?" Yuu said with a little concern.

"He… He what!" Mikan said.

"Was shot. Mikan, you were there… with Ruka." Yuu explained.

Mikan still didn't believe what Yuu said because she was certain that it was just a dream. She ran away from Yuu.

_'No, he's not dead. He's not dead. It was just a dream._' She thought. She went under a Sakura tree, sat down and covered her ears and closed her eyes.

_'No, Natsume's not dead. Not dead.'_ She thought.

"NATSUME'S NOT DEAD!" Mikan shouted so loud that birds flew out of the trees.

"I'm sorry to say this, Mikan but he is."

Ruka came out of the bushes with Hotaru.

"I know this is hard for you, Mikan." Hotaru said, still without emotion.

"But this is hard for me too." Ruka continued Hotaru's sentence.

"B-But, I… I had a dream, I saw him die… IN MY DREAM!" she explained to Ruka and Hotaru.

"No, Mikan. It really happened." Ruka said as he and Hotaru sat down beside Mikan.

"Do you want to see him? You can, you know." Hotaru told Mikan.

Mikan nodded.

They went out together. Ruka and Hotaru led Mikan into the northern woods. Natsume's wake. There were a lot of people who attended Natsume's wake. The whole class was there. As Mikan walked through the crowd, people kept whispering, now that they know Mikan was Natsume's girl friend all along. Mikan made her way into Natsume's coffin, still in shock.

"Hi Natsume." She said softly as she cried and touched the coffin. "How? How could you leave me? You know that I love you" she whispered so that people wouldn't be able to hear what she's saying. She cried nonstop because her dream was really true.

It happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry this chapter's REALLY short but still, I hope you appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

After going to Natsume's wake. She went out to sit, alone, under her favorite Sakura Tree. She sat down. Her shocked face slowly turning to a sad one. She started to cry because she really thought it was just a dream.

She sat there looking at nowhere as flashbacks of Natsume and Mikan started to fill Mikan's mind.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

The lights went out. Natsume and I were stuck in a room inside a haunted house. Ruka was nowhere to be found. I was scared, what was I supposed to do? I was only with Natsume since I'm his slave, I followed him wherever he went, and he decided to go here. He knew I was scared but he didn't care. That's when I knew he saved me from that falling statue. I tried to make him laugh, but he didn't. I tried to get close to him but he didn't want me to. I tried to understand him, I told him he cared about Ruka, he only said "Don't act like you know me!".

I smiled. All this time, I thought he hated me.

It was the night of the last dance. I went into the forest because I went out to find him. I saw him sitting down on the ground. That's the first time he called me by my real name. I didn't know that I like him, back then. But Hotaru did. But she didn't tell me, that idiot.

I looked up as tears continued to run down my cheeks. I miss him already.

I remember the time when I thought Hotaru was leaving, Natsume knew I wasn't fine. He went up to me, just to ask me what my problem is. But I hesitated, realizing it was Natsume. but he eventually convinced me saying he actually tunes un and listens sometimes. He helped me but after that, he said it was tiring listening to an idiot.

I laughed inside. He's so cute.

I could've ran. Why didn't I run? I just stood there while Natsume shouted for me to run, but I didn't, and now, my Natsume is dead. I can't believe it. I sighed. I want to be with him. I cried even harder. No, I can't be with him. I'm sad, I'm depressed. I wasn't ready for this. Natsume was supposed to kill me, but it ended up, his death. I thought he could be saved, but he wasn't. I thought it was just a dream that seemed so real, but it wasn't. I want to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

and so I did. I slapped myself for being in this situation. It's all my fault. I slapped myself again.

* * *

"Hn.."

Sat up, with sweat, panting continuously. Saw the bedroom, no one else was there. Alone.

_I'm alive._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight:_**

"What the---?" He sat up, sweating after a bad dream. He looked at his hands, his body.

_'I'm alive.'_

He went out of his bed, out of the room and made his way to someone's room. He roughly opened the door of that someone's room. Apparently, she didn't wake up. He walked up to her bed, watched her sleep. He sat onto her bed.

"Mikan?" He said as he touched her hair.

_'I'm alive and she's alive. RUKA!'_

He quickly left the room and ran into that person's room, he roughly opened the door again. No one was there, the bedroom was all fixed.

"Ruka? Ruka!" He shouted through the room. "Ruka? Where are you?" He broke down. _'Did he take Ruka?'_ He thought as he clenched his fists. He walked out of the room slowly, he doesn't really know where to find him, he'll just have to wait. He made his way back into the room he went last, Mikan's room. She was still sleeping, as usual.

_'That idiot, she's gonna be late.'_

Frankly, when he closed the door behind him, the girl woke up.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, there's no point asking if she knows where Ruka is, since she's been asleep.

"Where have you last seen Ruka?" I asked instead.

She was still in bed, she raised a finger to her chin.

"Hmm... I was with him yesterday, afternoon. He's your bestfriend, you should know right?" She said.

He thought deeply._ 'Was I with him yesterday?'_ He thought as he walked out of the room, he ignored Mikan's call. _'Why don't I remember anything from yesterday? Did something happen? No, Mikan's alive but where is Ruka. If something happened, I should know. I wasn't drunk yesterday. Why can't I remember anything?'_

He went back to Mikan's room.

"Did something happen yesterday?" He asked.

Mikan started to talk about senseless things of what happened yesterday. It was useless.

_'If something did happen, Mikan would know. I know it. Mikan would know what happened, but she doesn't. So, nothing happened, but where's Ruka?' _He went out of the room again, leaving Mikan raising an eyebrow.

He wonders why he's not that angry, maybe because he's still confused of what is happening. He saw Hotaru walking through the hallway.

"Imai, have you seen Ruka?" He asked. She shook her head.

_'Maybe she knows what happened.'_

"Did something happen yesterday?" He asked again.

She looked up.

"Nothing big." She said with the same emotionless voice.

He let out a sigh and continued walking.

_'This is weird. No one has seen Ruka, then where IS he?'_ **(A/N: Isn't it weird that he thinks Ruka's lost because no one has seen him when he just asked two people?)**

He walked around the forest, still hoping he would run into his bestfriend.

"Ruka?"

_'He couldn't be lost. He wouldn't take him, that was just a bad dream. But where is Ruka?_'

* * *

**To maifu04:** Your review is GREATLY appreciated. Thanks for keeping an eye on my FanFictions. You made me laugh abit on your reviews :) Thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_'I've got to find Ruka.'_ He thought as he walked around the school grounds. He started to sweat because of this worrying. _'No, Ruka couldn't have gone now..'_

He went to Ruka's room again, still, no one was there. He went to the forest, no one was there.

_'Where the hell is Ruka?'_

He went into the cafeteria, he saw Kokoroyomi, Sumire and... Ruka.

"RUKA!" He shouted. Ruka jumped in surprise and walked over to Natsume.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've been looking all over for you." Natsume answered.

Natsume started to walk out of the cafeteria, Ruka followed him.

"What's up?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka, did something happen yesterday?" Natsume asked.

"No, nothing much." Ruka answered while walking and patting his rabbit.

"I had a dream, Ruka. A bad one." Natsume started. "Persona wanted me to kill Mikan, which I assume is for his own sake only. And if I don't kill Mikan, he'll take you. And in my dream, I died for you guys, I got shot by Persona and Mikan was really depressed considering she's my girlfriend and then I woke up. I found Mikan in her bed and now, I thought you were the one that's lost and turns out, you werw with Kokoroyomi all along."

Ruka laughed. "Good thing that's just a dream, don't you think?"

Natsume nodded in reply as they walked into the dormitories. They separated when Ruka got into his room, while Natsume headed for Mikan's.

He opened the door.

"Polka-dots!" He shouted. Mikan went out of the bathroom with a toothbrush inside her mouth.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted even with a toothbrush in her mouth. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth as Natsume sat down her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What? Am I not allowed to be here?"

"You're not my boyfriend so you----"

"What did you say?"

"I said, you're not my boyfriend so---"

Natsume stood up and left immediately.

_'Even our relationship was a dream?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Natsume's POV**

**Chapter Ten:**

This is too weird. That dream seemed so real.

"Wait, Natsume!"

I turned around and saw the girl who I thought was my girlfriend, Mikan.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Why did you leave so fast?" She asked me.

Well, if only I could tell her. I left because I was embarrassed 'cause I thought you were my girlfriend but you weren't. So, that's it.

"You idiot, why would I want to stay in that room with you?" I couldn't think straight. That dream was really ruining my day.

"Huh? You were the one who-----"

"Just leave me alone, Polka-dots." I said.

"Ohhkay..." She said.

I know she got confused with my answer but what was I supposed to say? Tell her what my dream was? I would die before I'll do that.

"There's something wrong." She said before I could walk away from her. "You seem so confused today. First, you asked me where Ruka was, and you seemed really worried, now you're back to normal, only weirder."

I glared at her and started to walk away. She blocked my path.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing, now get out of my way or I'll burn your hair." I said.

She took a few steps back. She sighed.

"Okay, Natsume." She said then she went back to her room.

I'm still confused with that dream. Why would I dream about that idiot as my girlfriend? I sighed. This is giving me a headache. I headed towards my favorite tree. I sat there to gather my thoughts and to think (**A/N**: I wonder, is that the same?).

All that I could think about is the irony of the dream, about Mikan and I. I don't even like her. She's too annoying, she's irritating, her cries may even kill my eardrums. But then again, she's got a nice smile and she worries about me constantly. I shook my head, what am I thinking? She's an idiot, I would never fall for an idiot.

"Hey!" Someone called out from behind.

It was the idiot, again.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm kind oflonely today. I don't even know where Hotaru is." She said as she sat down beside me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I said, I was kind of lo---"

"No, why here?" I asked coldly. It's true,of allthe places, why here?

"Well, it pays to have someone beside you." She said.

"Then go to the cafeteria, there's always someone beside you." I said.

She sighed. "Don't be like that. I mean, it pays to have someone beside you, that you really know."

I closed my eyes and ignored what she said. I think it's better for both of us if I stay silent.

But I guess I was wrong, she's too talkative and had a lot of questions in mind.

"Natsume? Have you fallen inlove?"

What a question! I didn't answer her question instead I threw a question back at her.

"Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you've got a lot of fangirls, but you never really liked any of them."

"What do you care, Polka-dots?"

"Geez. I was just curious. And stop calling me Polka-dots!"

I didn't say anything. I'm not really the right person to answer that question. We stayed silent for a few minutes, I just acted like she wasn't even there. This is exactly what I want.

"You never had a girlfriend, right?" That idiot suddenly asked me.

"Why do you keep on asking me those kinds of questions?" I was fed up. Why?

"Nothing." She said as she shrugged.

"If you've got nothing to tell me, you better go now." I said.

She looked at me with a frown.

"No, I'll stay here eventhough I don't have anything to tell you." She said with her arms crossed and her chin up.

She's too weird.

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't have anything to do with the point of the story. But, this is my fanfiction :p 


End file.
